Phase Two!
by QuilFire
Summary: Zim has come up with the ultimate plan to make Dib apathetic to his schemes, but it's not quite working as he hoped, so he has something new in store. Zim/ Dib, ZaDr, lemon!


Hello! This is a ZaDr I wrote cause I did a poll amongst my friends and they told me to do so. I actually very much dislike how this one is written, but all well. It is my first lemon after all. I gotta do another one my friend commissioned be for so look for that.

R&R OR ILL MURDER YOUR FACES ?

-_-_\•°•/_-_-

The sound of boots echoing against metal wavered throughout the deathly silent hallway. Zim walked each hammering step full of confidence and pride. Nothing seemed to slow him down, not even the intricately webbed pathways of his base.

His face was shaped into a toothy grin. Genius had struck the alien and he couldn't wait to put his plan into action. Everything was step up and ready. All he needed to do now was wait.

His walking ceased as he approached a specific door. It had the word "surveillance" strung across it in. Not a moment was wasted as the door lifted for him. His expression was smug and mightly as he entered the room lofty.

A quick glance of the area was all he needed to know everything was in perfect order, which was good, everything needed to go just right for his plan.

The numerous amount of small monitors were all properly decorating the wall. Each of them displayed a unique location in and around Zim's base. He needed these to track down his target.

Zim then jerked his head to the right. A few portable experimentation tables lay collecting dust in their melancholy corner. He doubted he'll get to use them, but he kept them there for safe keeping.

He then looked up into the tubes and wires sprawled across the roof like a messy pile of interconnected string. They seemed infinite and foreboding, just how Zim liked it. Everything was just how Zim liked it.

There was no way his plan could fail. The best part of it all was that he hadn't yet.

Zim had noticed during his time on earth that humans were easily manipulated. Any little act of propaganda was enough to sway the minds of millions. It was a very powerful tool indeed, but he found what he believed was an even better method. A human emotion called love. Zim noticed whenever a specimen was afflicted with it, he would do anything for his partner. Including overlooking their most major faults.

Zim thought if he could get Dib to fall in love with him, then the human would look past each and every scheme he had. Effectively making the planet his to conquer. It took Zim around 7 years, but he was finally able to make Dib his, however, things didn't go quite as planned. The human did loosen up on Zim, but he was still always foiled in the end.

The alien was puzzled by why he didn't have Dib completely under his control. But, his woes were soon answered by a little bit of research. An act called "sex" kept popping up. It was not only used for pleasure but to deepen the bond with a partner. It amazed him that such a grotesque act had so much power. Despite his repulsion to it, it would work in the irkens favor. If he could have sex with Dib, then maybe he would have the human entirely under his thumb. That's when a new idea came into his head.

Zim snapped from his thoughts and switched his attention back to the monitors. A wicked smile graced his lips as he saw a black blur settle near the side if his house. Everything seemed to be working as Zim hoped.

He glanced towards the monitor displaying his living room quick enough to see Dib slip through a window. His former enemy stopped to talk with GIR for just a brief moment. The robot looked content on the couch. His eyes were glued to what child-friendly nonsense was TV. The two seemed to have an inaudible chat before Dib carried on.

A frustrated growl escaped Zim's lips. He loathed how incompetent his servant was, but this time, it seemed to work out in his favor. He could only hope GIR didn't blow his cover, however, his expectations weren't too high.

As Zim continued to watch Dib progress deeper in his base, one thing struck him as odd. The human seemed to be heading down a coherent path. It was almost as if Dib knew his exact location, down to the exact floor. Zim's base was designed to be a maze, no path to anywhere was clear-cut, so it made him wonder how Dib knew where to head.

It irritated him to no end, but again, it shouldn't have been an issue. He needed Dib anyway.

A few minutes later, the sound of boots harshly pounding against the metal floor fulled his antenna. They perked at the noise as he turned around ready to greet the other. The door slid up revealing the human in his full glory.

Dib sported a fighting stance, fists clenched, his eyes shooting determined daggers straight into Zim's. Not much has changed since his younger years, he wore the same trench coat, same odd hairstyle, same glasses. The only thing different was his height. He was now towering over Zim at a good five foot ten. Zim only reached to about his upper-chest. Such a difference wasn't a problem for Zim however. He felt his superior strength and agility well made up for it.

"You're too late, Dib! You're far too late to stop me!" Zim cackled maliciously.

Dib relaxed and a small smile formed on his face. This confused the alien. Zim thought should have been shaking in fear, not smiling.

"You don't need to pretend Zim, GIR told me everything. I gotta say though, you really did have me going there for a bit. I really did think you had some sort of doomsday device" Dib replied with an ounce of happiness blended in his voice.

"what!? I'm going to kill that robot!- I mean, he lies, Dib! This plan will make the earth mine!" Zim shouted villainously trying to masque his anger.

Zim's nervousness was evident in his body language. His lip was up a bit, he eyes darted around the room unsettling, and sweat began to drip down from his temple. He didn't know how much Dib knew, so he could only assume he knew everything, including how their relationship was a lie.

Zim's reaction only seemed to make Dib more confident. "Yeah, sure, Zim", he clearly wasn't buying it, "now what's the surprise?" he added as he approached the irken.

"the what?" Zim replied dumbfounded.

"the surprise, GIR said you have a surprise for me" Dib stopped in front of him and gently held both of Zim's hands.

A wave of relief washed over Zim. GIR didn't say as much as he thought, "ah yes! The surprise! It was, urm, this!" he said quickly reaching up to kiss Dib.

GIR didn't mess it up completely for him, now he needed to get Dib sexually interested in him, which shouldn't have been too hard.

Zim felt Dib's hands move to wrap around the alien's frame. He then snaked his arms around Dib's neck in return. It was clear he accepted his advances, so he tried to take things further by deepening the kiss, Zim's prehensile tongue began to trace the outside of the human's teeth.

Zim smirked into the kiss. Dib was falling for his plan hook, line, and sinker. Zim was about to move to the next step, but he felt a hand touch his left antenna. A powerful and radiating sensation filled him. It seemed to make Zim forget his goal, but only for a moment. He was snapped from his trance by the feeling of Dib leaning forward. It was almost as of he was trying to take them both to the ground.

Zim knew exactly what Dib was trying to do, which outraged him a bit. Zim could never allow a human to top him, especially Dib.

His PAK legs sprung from their sheath sending both of them to the ground. Dib landed on his back. The human's arms were sprawled above his head. Zim's metal appendages pinned the sleeves of his trench coat so that he couldn't slip them out.

Zim straddled Dib's waist propped up by his machinal legs. He looked down at the human like a predator to his prey.

"Z-Zim?" Dib said struggling clearly surprised by the other's reactions.

"Silence Dib-human! I looked up how to do this online, so relax" he hissed as he rubbed up and down the human's sides.

Zim was now paying very close attention to the human's reactions. He needed to make sure this went well. If it didn't, Zim would have gone through this for nothing.

He watched as Dib shivered from the touch. He took it as a sign to continue, so he shoved the human's shirt up. Next, he used his gloved claws to feel up the bumps and valleys of the other's toned body. The alien hated to admit it, but he was turned on by Dib, clearly the other felt the same way. The faint noises he was making made it obvious. That was the most important thing.

Zim brought his lips down to his neck and kissed and nipped at the flesh. Dib mewled as he shifted and struggled underneath Zim, but he lifted his head to give Zim better access. The alien carried on with assault as he carefully slipped one of his hands down to Dib's crotch. He gave it a squeeze causing the human to cry out.

"Z-Zim, please let my arms go!" Dib said breathily as he struggled a bit.

"Sorry Dib-worm, but Zim isn't taking any chances" he murmured into the skin of his neck.

Zim pulled Dib's clothing down just enough to reveal his member to the chilling air of the room. Zim then licked his way down the human's chest stopping at his hips. It took a moment for Zim to decide what he wanted to do next. Once he finally figured out that out, he sat up and readjusted himself.

Intoxicating chills came down Dib's back. Conflict was written over his face. It seemed as if Dib was thinking about something. That something wasn't clear to clear to Zim however.

"C-Come Zim! Just let me-"

"I said Silence!" Zim interrupted once more.

He moved on and pulled Dib's pants down further before seating himself in between his legs. He noticed the human's cock seemed aching for attention, so Zim wrapped his icy glove around it. He then began to guide his up and down the shaft.

A moan come from Dib's mouth as he tried to close his legs, however, Zim's body acted as a barrier. He shouted Zim's name needy and almost desperate, which made the alien smirk in response.

Zim eventually grew bored of the repetitive motion and removed his hand from Dib earning whimper from the other. Zim made sure Dib wasn't left wanting for long though. He took lube out from his PAK and slicked his claws up with it. Zim didn't want Dib in too much pain, it would be counterproductive otherwise. The irken brought a clawed finger up to the human's entrance making the human shiver from the ticklish touch.

"Please, Zim! I just want to-!" he was interrupted by his own unpleasant groan as the claw wormed its way into him.

Zim delicately thrust his finger moving it inside the human once it was fully in. He was careful not to hurt Dib with his actions. The human seemed to relax with each new movement, so he put his second claw in. Zim repeated his previous movements, but this time, he began to stretch him a bit. Dib growled lightly in pain and tried to shift once more. Zim wasn't happy with how uncomfortable Dib seemed. The irken was determined to change that.

Zim made sure his palm was facing upwards before he began to probe at Dib's walls. It took a little while, but Zim finally swept across something that made Dib vocalize out in pleasure. He lightly brushed it again making sure not to damage the delicate glad. Another moan forced its way from Dib's mouth. He bucked and shifted his legs from the sensation.

"Z-Zim" Dib tried to speak, but his mind seemed too muddled.

Zim decided he had enough and removed his fingers from Dib. He could feel his own need begin to worm its way out of its protective slit. He didn't waste any time removing his gloves and clothes. Zim's somewhat formless body hovered over Dib's lower end. He pushed Dib's legs up as he positioned himself to enter the human.

His penis was already slick, so he felt no need to apply more lubricant. He brought it to the Dib's entrance and slowly began to press in.

Dib groaned painfully as he tried to grip what he could of his sleeves, "ahh, Z-Zim!" he hissed.

"Relax, Dib-stink if my sources were correct, which they are because I found them, you should be enjoying this very soon" he huffed sounding slightly menacing.

Zim let out a breathy huff at the anticipation. The irken entered deeper and deeper with a series of small and careful thrusts. He made sure to not to get overwhelmed by the squeezing feeling of Dib's insides. Zim needed to study Dib's face for any obvious painful or pleasureful expressions, and whenever Dib would wince or groan in pain, he stopped to give the human time to adjust himself.

It took a lot of Zim's patients, but he was finally able to fully submerge himself inside of Dib. He immediately put himself into a rhythm. The irken let out a pleased noise from the friction he was feeling, however, Dib wasn't as easily readable. His face seemed locked up in a wince followed by small whiny moans.

Zim found it hard to properly thrust with his PAK legs pinning Dib down, so he decided to retract them from Dib's sleeves. The human instantly brought his no longer captive hands to grip tightly onto Zim's shoulders. He seemed clearly glad he could use them again.

The speed of the Zim's thrusts increased and Dib responded by rocking with them. Zim had never felt such a strong and pleasureful feeling before, at least, not for so long. Dib seemed to be enjoying himself a bit more too based on the change he saw in Dib's face and sounds of his moans. The pressure of his climax was building up within him with each passing moment. He leaned down and bit hard into the human's chest causing Dib to cry out.

He felt Dib reach from his shoulders to his antennae. His movements on the stalks were rough and passionate. It only added to already built up pleasure. He released his goo deep within him. Dib soon followed moaning Zim's name loudly.

The alien slowly slipped himself out of Dib as he panted. His penis retracted back into its slit and sheath as he moved to lay on top of the tired human's chest. Maybe sex wasn't as bad as Zim thought it would be "so, Dib, are you ready to confess your undying loyalty and servitude to the almighty Zim?" he asked looking up at Dib's face.

Dib gave a tried giggle at the stupid question. His eyes were half-lidded,

"Sure, Zim" he replied sarcastically, but a bit pained from what he just experienced. He reached his hand up and pat Zim's head.


End file.
